In recent years, various electronic devices for convenience for users have been used. With the recent development of digital technologies, various portable electronic devices, such as mobile communication terminals, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic notes, smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), and smart watches, which can process communication and personal information processing while the users carry them, have been distributed.
The portable electronic device may include a display, such as a touch screen, in which an input function and an output function are combined such that the user can easily carry it. The portable electronic device may include displays of various sizes according to a function or purpose thereof.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.